


Functional Fixedness

by Sweety_Bird



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that this is sort of pre-slash, and also a one shot. It's supposed to sound REALLY suggestive- I bring out the dirty minds in all of us. Just a little thingy to brighten your day.</p><p>Functional Fixedness: a psychology term, the belief that an object can only be used for its intended purpose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Functional Fixedness

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is sort of pre-slash, and also a one shot. It's supposed to sound REALLY suggestive- I bring out the dirty minds in all of us. Just a little thingy to brighten your day.
> 
> Functional Fixedness: a psychology term, the belief that an object can only be used for its intended purpose.

"Tony, your- OUCH!"  
"Steve honey, this is only gonna hurt worse if you squirm."  
"It's not that I'm -agh!- squirming, you're digging your foot into my- mmf!"  
"Just hold still!"

Natasha was in the living room, her legs tucked neatly beneath her as she indulged in a book. It wasn't that she was an avid reader, but every now and then she slipped away into a book where things weren't so chaotic. Lifting her head as this outburst drifted towards her, she raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help it, her curiosity had been piqued. What the hell were those two doing? It sounded awfully.. Provocative. Closing the book with a gentle thud, she laid it aside and stood, walking towards the room where the noises were coming from.

"Steve baby, anyone ever told you your shoulders are tense?" Tony asked, straining slightly. The man beneath him merely grunted, looking mildly irritated. "I wonder why," Steve muttered mutinously, a gasp escaping him as the philanthropist shifted his weight. He was a distinct shade of red, his blonde locks splayed slightly.

Both men turned their heads as a throat was cleared from the doorway. "I don't think that's how you're supposed to use that," Natasha mused, taking in the pair of them and shaking her head slowly in exasperation. If at all possible, Steve turned an even deeper shade of red and looked like he might bolt. "That's what I've been saying!" He exclaimed, prompting a snort from the man on top of him. "Steve, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to stick something in it," he growled, then glanced at the red head.

"Why shouldn't I use it this way?" He asked defensively, a hand on his hip. Her only response was to pinch the bridge of her nose, finding the strength not to shoot him. This was not the first time she had gotten that urge. When she finally lowered her hand, she stared at them for a long time. Tony was standing on Steve's shoulders, attempting to hang garlands from the chandelier using Loki's scepter of doom. The latter looked none too happy about supporting the former's weight, his arms crossed irritably over his chest.

"Because Stark, that thing is dangerous. And you're going to break the Captain's back- just get a ladder," Natasha replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. The brunette opened his mouth for a stinging retort, but leaned a little too far to one side and began to wheel his arms desperately. "Steve- STEVE, CATCH ME!" He shouted, the staff flying out of his hands as he back pedaled his arms in a futile attempt not to fall. It clattered to the ground at the assassin's feet, who picked it up and smiled. "Like I said, get a ladder," she advised, turning and walking away as Tony and Steve crashed to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Well, it looks like I've fallen for you-"  
"Oh shut up, Tony."


End file.
